ASL's Healing Fox
by getwow21
Summary: Even with the combined forces of both the Straw Hats and Whitebeard Pirates, Ace still gets a fatal blow, as did Whitebeard and Luffy from his previous poisonous injuries. Sabo, desperate to save all three, takes them to the only person he knows can. Their youngest brother. Alive!Thatch! Stronger!ASL! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a yaoi fanfic. You've been warned.**

MarineFord could be described best with one word. Chaos. The battle against the Whitebeard pirates and the surprise enterance of the Straw Hat pirates, as well as the prisoners that their captain had released was raging on. With their combined effort, they had managed to free Ace and were now on their way out of there. Although the Whitebeard Pirates had sustain injuries and causalities and the Straw Hats only had heavy injuries, they were proud of their accomplishment.

Luffy and Ace were making there way to the ship, only for it to be blocked off by Akoji's Ice. Ace was able to counter it with his fire, but when Akainu arrived, that was when the real problem happened. Apparently Magma was superior to Fire and Ace, being Ace, couldn't stand down and continue retreating because said Magma user had insulted his Pops. And no one insulted Oyaji on his watch. Luffy, having sustain why too much injuries and the Tension Hormones he got from Iva-chan didn't help, his body had finally kept up and he had just shut down. Unable to move, everyone watch in horror as a fist of Magma came down on to the rubber boy, only to watch in even more horror as Ace used himself as a shield to protect his younger brother.

"ACE!" they all yelled, but only one mind had been working in over gear. Sabo had first watched in horror his younger brother had seemingly collapsed, helpless on the ground and then again saw his older brother take a death blow for said younger brother. The blonde had immediately ran over to his brothers.

"Sabo! A-Ace is-We need a doctor! Please someone help!" Luffy cried and the blonde couldn't help but shed his own tears. Then it came to him.

 _'A doctor! That's what we need!'_ and he knew only one person in the entire world that could heal this type of wound as well a place they could stay to recover before the Marines found out.

"Luffy, no one here can help Ace." he said, rustling through his pocket and took out a small bag filled with papers. Never had he felt so happy when he was forced to take this bag.

"B-But Sabo..." Luffy said in a bit of shock that his brother had given up so easily.

"I said no one _here_." he grinned at the boy, who looked at him in confusion and then his eyes widen in understanding. "Ace, you'll save you. You're not allow to die yet." he said and before the fire user said anything, Sabo got a out a sea prison stoned bracelet and place it on his hand and then slapped one of the papers on his chest-or what was left of it.

"S-Sabo, what are you doing? That bracelet will weaken him yoi." Marco flew down beside the Co-Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"I know, but I need you to trust me." he said and then without warning, slapped another paper on Luffy who slumped on the floor.

"Trust you on what yoi?" he said, a bit in panic.

"Please. I need you to give these papers to each of the Captains of our allied crews. Tell them to make sure everyone is on their ship when they're doing this." he said pulling out the correct number of paper. "When they are, tell them to slap it on to their ship and channel some haki into it." he said, giving it to the creped out phoenix.

"You're not making any sense yoi. At least tell me what you did to them." he jerked his thumb to his brothers.

"I too would like to know what you did to my captain." he heard Luffy's First-mate, Zoro say from behind him. Sabo sighed. He really didn't have time for this.

"I placed them both in stasis. Their injuries were placed on hold, you can say a suspended animation. There is only one place I know of and one person I know of that can heal such extensive injuries. I know Oyaji will sooner or later say he'll stay behind to hold them off and none of us want that. He'll also want his allies to escape first. When you give everyone those papers, take these" he gave the First Commander three pieces of paper, "This one will create a barrier that would protect him, this one would bring him to stasis and this one, only when everyone else is gone do you use this one." he stress the last part.

"These papers?" Zoro said with surprise.

"Yes. But these are special. Oh and give this one to someone so they could place it on Oars. Please! I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense, but please trust me. I don't want anyone else to die in this war anymore." he pleaded. The two First Mates looked at one another and nodded.

"Everyone is already on the Sunny. We were just wondering what took so long." they heard a voice and it was none other than Sanji.

"I'll place this one on Oars." Zoro said, but was stopped.

"When you get to the place I was telling you about, ask them for a person by the name 'Byakko'. He'll understand immediately." he said, making the swordsman nod. Sanji was given one of the papers, as he was the only one besides Zoro and Luffy that could use haki in their crew. Marco gave Sabo a look and then started giving the even more puzzled people their instruction. No one questioned him though and did what they were told.

Soon, while Sabo held both his brothers, the three of them being protected by a one of the papers that created a barrier, he heard a distinctive gasp. Turning, he saw as each of the ships that belonged tot he allied pirate crews were disappearing one by one. Soon, the Moby Dick and the Whitebeard Pirates had vanished, with Luffy's crew right after them. He looked at where Oars was, or were, seeing that he wasn't there anymore. All that was left was him, his brothers, Marco and Oyaji, and the baffled Marines.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"They're disappearing!"

"How did they do that!?"

"Is it a devil fruit?"

"Their pirates, what do you think?!"

"But still..."

Sabo just grinned at Marco who gave him you-will-explain-later look. Whitebeard looked bewildered too, but that was when Marco had slapped the stasis paper on him and then another paper. With that, they too were gone. Feeling relieved, Sabo smiled and giving the Marines a victory grin, especially to Akainu who was still pounding away at the barrier, they disappeared too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Zoro had placed the weird paper thingy on the giant and channeled haki into it, he felt a shift and was surprised when his surroundings were different. He noticed he wasn't in the bloody war, but instead, on a peaceful looking island. Of course his captain's brother would do something like this. It was almost as bad when Luffy had stormed Impel Down with the help of the Snake Princess while the rest tried to find a way to get into MarineFord. It wasn't a great plan, but Luffy was quite adamant that he would go in alone, going as far as to making it a captain's order. Besides, the way the Empress had hidden him, there was no way another person would have fitted. As he looked around, he saw a gathering of people. He suppose he could ask one of these people who 'Byakko' was.

"Oi! Do any of you know who Byakko is?" he asked and saw the look of recognition in their eyes as they murmured to themselves.

"What do you want from him? You damn rascal had better not bring him or this village any harm." an elderly man scowled him.

"No. I was sent by Sabo. I need him to heal this big guy." he jerked his thumb. He noticed then as a greened haired woman and a blonde running up to him.

"Sabo sent you?" the green haired woman asked.

"Yes." he sighed. He really didn't have time for this. He was too damn tired and sleepy. "Look, just bring whoever Byakko is." he said.

"I'm right here." the blonde replied, which to his relief and confusion. "Sabo...is he and the others coming here?"

"Most likely." he shrugged as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes, Sabo looked around at the familiar harbor where all the ships that were once in Marineford were now here. He saw everyone's bewildered looks and then saw how there seemed to be a crowd forming by the villagers that were on the island. When they arrived, everyone looked at him, knowing it was he who provided the weird papers.

"Okay spill! How did we do that and where the hell are we?!" Thatch the Fourth Division Commander asked.

"Dawn Island. We're in the East Blue and if you've noticed Oyaji, Ace and Luffy have injuries no one here can fix, which is why I took us all to the one place we can recuperate, and heal up. It'll be time before the Marines get wind that we're hear." he explained, all the while looking around for the one person he needed the most now.

"W-We teleported all the way to the East Blue!?" Haruta exclaimed as everyone else murmured amongst themselves. Sabo's stress faded when he heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse us. Pardon me. Please we need to get to the front." a female's voice was heard and they all looked at the place where the blonde, who suddenly had teleporting powers, was looking at with a smile. In came a woman with green hair who was out of breath from running.

"Makino!" he exclaimed happily. "Hold them for me." he told Thatch who was still in shock.

"Sabo! I'm so glad you're alright. We came as fast-where did he go?" she looked behind herself after the hugging the blonde. There was more movement and in came to view the person he was looking for.

"Hey there otouto." Sabo waved at him.

"Aniki!" he exclaimed, launching himself at his fellow blonde brother, who quickly caught him and kiss him on the forehead. Almost all the pirate that were at the War had their jaws hanging.

 _'They have another brother?!'_

"Its so nice to see you again. Sorry it couldn't be on much better terms." he smiled at the blonde who was four years younger than him and a year younger than Luffy.

"Its alright. I'm glad you used my seals." he grinned.

"So did I but I need your help Naruto." he said serious and the now named blonde looked ready.

"Anything." he said without hesitation. Sabo smiled and grabbing his hand, guided him to where the other two were.

All those that didn't know of the blond-which were the pirates-could summaries his being as beautiful. If they hadn't heard Sabo calling him 'otouto' they would have believed he were a girl. Long sun-kissed blonde hair that reached his down his back, covering his face with bangs. Eyes as blue as the sea itself. He was very slim and wore simple clothes of dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to a bit below his elbow, black fingerless gloves and black sneakers.

When Naruto saw the state Ace and Luffy were in, he wanted to cry. He had heard of the war, but just too late. Even if he did go, he would have reached the place a week later. So he had entrusted their safety to the number of people that were going to be there and Sabo and Luffy.

"Is there any one else that badly injured like this?" he asked, tying his hair back as he examined them.

"Yeah, Oyaji is. He has a magma fist hole in his chest as well as other stabs and canon blasts." Sabo said and the younger blonde nodded.

"You placed the stasis seals on them. That's good." he murmured, his hands glowing greening, as he did his medical scan.

"What is he doing?" Izou whispered to Sabo.

"A medical scan." Sabo said as if it were the most simplest thing. That earned him a smack on the head.

"Not everyone knows what happens when a person's hand glows." he hissed, "Is that a devil fruit ability?" he asked, making the blonde bit his lip. He didn't want to say but... He leaned forward and whispered inside the cross dresser's ear, making him go wide eye and then nod in understanding.

"Can I check the next person? I want to see who has it worst." Naruto said, standing up.

"Its Ace and unless you can regenerate limbs then..." Marco trailed off looking the Fire User.

"Don't worry about that. Is there an infirmary I could use?" he asked, getting puzzled looks as he waved off what Marco said.

"Yes. I'll take him there." Sabo said, picking his older brother up gentle from the floor.

"Good, I need some one to bring Lu there as well and perhaps your captain." he said and snapping his fingers, five shadow clones appeared.

"What the hell!?" they all yelled.

"Three of you go heal some doctors that could help you with the extraction. Then I want you two to go check out the other person whose injured as well." the younger blonde ordered the clones, who immediately set in doing their tasks.

"I can have a shadow clone extract the poison from him, but if your captain has the same injury of magma like Ace, I would have to deal with it personally." he finished.

"Did you already start on the big guy?" Sabo asked.

"He was the first to arrive. I knew once Luffy's first mate called be 'Byakko' that you were going to bring others. I have shadow clones attending to him already, but I'll have to look at his missing leg myself." he summarized.

"I knew I could count on you." Sabo smiled, as they both left followed by some nurses who wanted to see a miracle happen, leaving behind a dumbfounded group.

"Ace's siblings really are weird yoi." Marco said, rubbing his forehead at all the mysterious that were being caused, but nonetheless had began ordering people what to do.

xxxxxx

Once they placed Ace on the bed, Naruto had immediately set down a scroll on a table nearby, unsealing his sealing supplies. He looked at his brother and his eyes harden in determination. He would not let his family, his brother down. They were all he had. All he had left and all that mattered to him. He motioned for Sabo to rip off stasis seal and once it was off, he began drawing a seal on what remained of the hothead's chest. He saw his eyes flutter open.

"N-Naruto...what are you doing here?" he said weakly and it almost broke him on how weak Ace sounded. His brother was normally so strong and brave, someone you knew you could always rely on, and to see him like this, it wasn't like him.

"Its alright aniki. I'm going to heal you so please don't move." he whispered gentle and the raven smiled and he relaxed. Finishing the seal, he pumped chakra into the seal an said,

 **"Uzumaki Seal: Regeneration."** and a glowing light was seen covering his chest. Naruto didn't stop pouring his chakra into the seal until the light faded. The nurses and doctors gasped at the miracle that had happened right in front of them. Ace didn't have the horrible hole in the middle of his chest. It was all healed, covered gone! Sabo let out a sigh of relieve. He knew his brother was developing that seal but he wasn't finished last time he knew and since it was three years ago, he had chanced it that he figured it out.

"Now, to heal the other injuries." the blonde muttered and placed his hands on Ace, a white glow was radiating from his hand and even as it healed him, it gave him a nice soothing feeling. He smiled as he looked at his youngest brother and how far he had become from the boy with such haunted and scared eyes to a teen so full of life. Hearing of what happened to him before they met made him made his blood boil. His brother was way too kind and selfless and for him to go through what he did, he felt like killing every single bastered that was involved and he knew the rest of his siblings felt the same.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked him softly, the white glow dying down. Ace sat up and felt perfectly healthy and fine, thought the soreness was still there.

"Great!" he grinned, bring the blonde into a hug, clearly hearing the cheers that were in the room. They were all asking how did it and he could help but feel proud at his youngest brother's accomplishment. Naruto had always deal with their injuries growing up, so it was like second nature for them to feel at ease as the blonde worked his magic.

"I'm glad you're alright you dimwit." Sabo smiled fondly at his older brother, joining the hug.

"Now that you're done, I have to go check on your captain. My clones are still healing some of the doctors, but I think I'll make a couple more to help out with everyone else." he said, getting out a scroll and unsealing it. Instantly, he felt his chakra levels back to normal. Naruto had created a scroll that had stored chakra so when he was low, it'll instantly charge him up.

"Aniki, you know I love you very much, but I will break every bone in your body if you get out of that bed, okay?" he smiled threateningly at he raven, he gulped in fear. He knew due to past experiences he should always take that threat seriously.

"Good. Well, I'm off." he said, giving both his brothers a kiss on the forehead, he looked at the nurses you saw him as if he were a God, "Please make sure he doesn't get out of bed. If he does, please notify me and can someone take me to my next patient?" he said as they nodded furious, wanting to do something good for the God Doctor. Naruto and a volunteered doctor had left the room.

"How did he do that?" one of them asked the two brothers.

"He's our younger brother, what do you expect?!" Ace boasted proudly, as Sabo just sighed and shook is head, but a fond smile on his face.

 **So, first chapter. Naruto's past will be explained, but not until later on. The white chakra will also be explained, most probably in the next chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I totally don't like the fact that Ace died. I also don't like how Sabo was separated from his siblings, but everything will be revealed bit by bit. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I've mentioned before, this is a yaoi fanfic. You've been warned.**

The clones that were giving the instructions on healing doctors before they extracted the poison out of the rubber captain, had just about finished working on two doctors each, which also included the Straw Hat's doctor, Chopper. The doctors of the Moby Dick had moved Luffy to a secure infirmary where they usually treat the worse patients. Placing him on the bed, one of the three clones (Clone 3) that had left to get the required resources, had returned with a basin of medicine.

"Keep him steady and don't remove the stasis seal. We need to remove as much of the poison out first." Clone 1 instructed. Clone 3 had given Clone 2 the basin while he took out a scroll out of his pocket. Unsealing it, there were two of the same basins there.

"I showed the nurses how they should prepare it and are making more." Clone 3 said.

"Let's begin. Then we can give it to them to make an antidote for him." Clone 2 said. Nodding, each clone stood at a part of his body and making a small cut, slowly lifted the liquid extraction medicine onto their hand. A glow of green was seen radiating off their hands as they placed the medicine on a part of his body. The liquid had all but been absorbed into his body. Slowly, they pulled out the poison they felt and saw it within the mixture. They lifted the mixture and placed them back into their respective basins, ignoring the awed looks they were getting from the nurses that were wiping the sweat from their foreheads and from the Straw Hat's lone doctor.

"Here. I need you to make an antidote for him. We can keep extracting most of the poison, but we can only do so much with this procedure." Clone 1 told Chopper, who nodded seriously, wanting to do whatever was needed to save his captain.

"Okay. I'll get to work on it immediately." he said and took a sample of the poison and went out. The Naruto clones looked back at the raven and smiled sadly.

 _'Don't worry Lu, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe.'_

xxxxxxxxx

The Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates-minus Sabo and Ace-were looking at the cute blonde in front of them with hope. They each knew that their oyaji was in danger and even with the normal treatment, he wouldn't live for long. But when they heard of the miracle healing that the Co-Commander's youngest brother had been doing, especially to Ace and even Oars Jr. who looked better than ever even without his leg, they had hope in their eyes that he was going to make a full recovery.

"A-Are you sure he'll make a complete recovery?" Izo asked worriedly as they were all in their captain's private chambers. Only the Commanders and the blonde was allowed in as well as their head doctor, Rina.

"I promise you he will" Naruto smiled as he looked over the information his clones had gotten when they disappeared. He noticed that he had the same injury as Ace did and wondered who the hell the Magma bastered was. He knew he needed a regenerating seal to fix that, but they had also noticed that his health was failing him from before. Well, he was an elderly man, but when Naruto remembered the looks all of this old man's crew had one the thought that their captain, or father as they saw him, wasn't going to make it, he knew he just had to do something. Unsealing his sealing kit, he placed it on a table nearby.

"I've noticed that he had previous injuries. Was his health failing him before the war?" he asked as he climbed on top of the man and began drawing the seal. He decided it was best the stasis seal was to stay put while he had fixed the majority of his injuries.

"Yes. He was constantly on IV drips, and even though he said he was fine, his body had already began to fail." Rina answered, since she was his personal doctor. She like he rest were still a bit skeptical about the blonde's healing abilities, even after hearing what he did for Ace.

"Oyaji is already an old man. Sooner or later we knew we'd have to part ways even if we don't like it, but he'd always brush it off to make us not worry." Vista, the Fifth Commander, explained with a downcast look.

"Don't worry. You have my word that when I'm done with him, he'll be back to the strength he had in his prime." Naruto grinned as he finished applying the seal. **"Uzumaki Seal: Regeneration."** he said, as a glow of light had appeared. They watched in astonishment, how there was nothing left of the hole that was at the side of his chest, not a scratch or even scar!

"H-How!?" Jozu, the Third Commander breathed out.

"I promised didn't I? Now, for the other injuries." he muttered as he his hand started glowing a white glow, as he poured the white chakra into his body. He closed his eyes as he felt every cell in the large man's body. He could feel the failing organs, the dead and damaged cells, the scars everything. He began working on fixing the damaged organs, regenerating dead cells and old cells. The white chakra was a gift he had gotten out of his adopted father, Kurama also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Usually only foxes gained this ability and the title Byakko, but his father had deemed him worthy and had practiced with it since the age of four after the incident. The white chakra was much more better than the normal medical ninjutsu, even if he was to still learn it. Kurama did boast about it saying humans could never reach the level of his people. Naruto fell into a trance as he kept pouring the healing white chakra.

The Sixteen Commanders and Rina kept watching him going. They felt the power that the blonde was pouring into their Oyaji. It was powerful, but it was also calm, soothing and comforting. They had completely doubted him when he said he was going to return Oyaji back to when he was in his prime strength. But now, it was like all their troubles were washing away, as if they had nothing to worry about to begin with.

"Could you please remove the stasis seal? He's out of the woods right now." Naruto asked Rina, but still kept pouring the white chakra. Rina nodded and climbed up besides the bed and then ripped off the paper seal. Immediately Whitebeard's eyes shot open and unfortunately, the last thing he remembered was he was in war, trying to save his son. So seeing an unknown person, he reacted instinctively.

"OYAJI!" the ones in the room yelled, after he used his devil fruit powers on the blonde doctor. Whitebeard stopped and looked around when he heard the cry of his children.

"Oyaji, what are you doing?!" Thatch exclaimed as some of the commanders looked through the wall to where the blonde had flew through.

"Thatch? Where are we? Why are we-"

"Oyaji, we're not at Marineford right now. We'll explain everything but you just threw out your doctor." Jiru, the Fourteenth Commander said. Whitebeard looked t his son in bewilderment.

"My doctor?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your doctor. I did fix you up until you interrupted my work." they heard a voice say, only to look up and see the blonde sticking to the ceiling, his hands crossed and was looking amused.

"How did you get there!?" they all yelled.

"Marco what's going on?" Whitebeard demanded. Marco sighed. Might as well start talking.

"I believe the last thing you remember was everyone disappearing yoi?" and he got a nod, "Well Sabo had managed to teleport us out of harms way and brought us to the East Blue. You, Ace and Luffy had horrible injuries and none of the doctors would have been able to do anything, so he brought us to the one person who could." he explained, and pointed to the blonde who was still on the ceiling, "Their youngest brother. Ace is alright. He patched him up and he is already awake. If you've noticed, he patched up your hole and was in the middle of healing the rest of you when he released you from stasis. He somehow multiplied himself and had his clones heal the rest of our crew and allies. He had already started on Oars Jr., who had arrived first when we got here." he finished. Whitebeard looked at the blonde who as just giving him a blank look, while Haruta and Thatch were wildly asking if he was a ninja.

"At least we know you still have some strength in you old man." Naruto grinned, as he flipped and landed on the ground.

"You're the brat that saved my sons? Thank you and sorry about before." he said after he had stayed silent for a moment. Naruto merrily waved him off as he answered 'yes' to the wild Commanders.

"Its alright. You were merely defending yourself. I should be the one thanking you." he said and then bowed to the giant man, "Thank you for saving my brother." he said.

"Gura gura gura. Don't think of it brat. I was just saving my son." he said, "You were the one that Sabo got these papers from?" he asked, making the blonde rub the back of his head, something they instantly recognized that the Two Commanders did at times as well.

"Hai. They were teleporting seals and stasis seals. I gave him a lot just in case anything were to happen and I'm glad at least Sabo took them. Ace probably forgot them somewhere, and Luffy left his here." he deadpanned. "I was just worried. They might be my older brothers, but all three are reckless, even Sabo at times." he nodded, getting a round of laughs.

"Are you really a ninja?!" Blamenco, the Sixth Commander asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." he said a bit uncomfortable, "Anyways, I should probably finish healing you." he said, standing back to where he was and then began pouring the white chakra again. Immediately Whitebeard felt relaxed and calmed as he felt he pain he had even before the war fading away to nothing. He simply closed his eyes in contempt as he let the feminine brat do his work. He never knew that his two sons had another brother besides Straw Hat. Perhaps there was a story behind it. He stayed like that for some time, until he felt better than he had ever felt.

"Done." Naruto said, as Rina wiped out the remaining beads of sweat off his forehead. "Thank you." he told her, and she smiled.

"I should be thanking you for saving our father." she said and they all felt the same. Their Oyaji looked a lot better, heck he looked better than he had been in years.

"Oyaji, how are you feeling?" Rakuyo, the Seventh Commander asked.

"I've never felt this good since my prime!" he laughed as he flexed his arms and he truly felt it. All the aches he felt in his bones or the stiffness were all gone. Heck, he felt even better than when he was in his prime. He wondered if his strength returned to him as well. That would he a good thing in case Sengoku tried anything again.

"Told you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Commanders' shock faces. "Anyways, Rina was it?" he asked and she nodded. "Does your captain not like listen to your orders?" he said with an edge in his voice and she couldn't help the grin that split from her face.

"Oh yes. Actually, a lot of them here don't like following my instruction Naruto." she said in a 'tsk tsk' tone.

"Oh?" Naruto said and they all couldn't help but gulp in fear. "Captain Whitebeard, although I am very thankful for you saving my brother, I would like to make it clear that you need at least a day's rest. If I do however see you out of bed before that, I will break every bone in your body and then heal, only to break it again and I will continue that painful cycle until you listen, do we have an understanding?" he said a very scary figure hovering behind. Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard', seen as the 'Strongest Man in the World' felt terror in his said bones that were threatened and nodded furiously.

"Ah~ Is it nice when we all get along?" Naruto beamed with a smile, not looking like the one that had just threatened anyone a the moment. Rina looked at the teen much younger than her had just solved her hardest problem.

"I ask you to bestow your ways on me master." she bowed to him, getting a bugged eyed reaction.

"EHH!?" Thatch and Haruta were much more vocal.

"Come my student! We shall free the poor suffering souls from their injuries!" Naruto said dramatically as he sealed up his stuff, with Rina right behind him.

The Sixteen Commanders couldn't believe it. Their Oyaji was not just alive, but he was better than ever. They had honestly never believed the blonde when he said that he was going make him back to his prime, but here he was! 'Better than ever' in his words! He even looked much better. The blonde, Naruto, had helped them in their time of need and they would for ever feel grateful.

 _'Oyaji'_ they all thought, tears forming at the edge of their eyes as the weight they were carrying at the possibility that their father wasn't going to make it had been taken off. They looked at one another and nodded. One by one, they got to their feet.

"Thank you for saving our father." Naruto heard them all say and looking back, he saw them all kneeling on the floor bowing to him. He smiled at them. He knew how much it had effected them and how he meant to them. Whitebeard was to them, like how his brothers and Luffy were to him.

Everything.

"Don't mention it. One more thing," he said gaining their attention, "Don't worry about the Marines finding about your whereabouts here. When the giant first arrived, I sent some shadow clones all around the island and they set up a seal that would block any information that dealt with anyone who was going to send information to them. Whether by mail or Den Den Mushi, they won't be able to know your here. So you better rest up dattabeyo!" he grinned and then walked out with Rina closing the door behind her.

"We will forever be in his debt." Fossa, the Fifteenth Commander said as the rest of the Commanders got to their feet.

"He was so adorable! I wonder if he'll let me give him a make over?" Izo said to himself. Whitebeard laughed at his sons' and daughter's enthusiastic yes.

"The pretty brat wouldn't probably care." he said and then said seriously, "Though I wonder why neither Ace or Sabo never mentioned him before." And that's what got them all thinking. They heard a lot of the Straw Hat, but never the blonde.

"Yeah, they kept talking about Luffy, especially Ace, but never Naruto. I wonder if there's a story behind it?" Atmos, the Thirteenth Commander asked.

"It have something to do with his strange powers and that he isn't a pirate yoi." Marco added.

"Perhaps, but lets not forget what he has done for us in our most vulnerable time." Whitebeard said, getting a collective nod. "Now then, can someone give me the stasis report?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of clones that had first appeared when the giant had appeared with Zoro, the First Mate of the Straw Hat pirates were finally finished on healing him. There might have been a lot of them, but it still took a while for them to heal everywhere. It was a giant for heavens sake! When the Straw Hats had appeared a while later, they had re-grouped with him and were just watching in awe at what they were seeing. A couple of the clones had stopped working on the giant and had healed them at the same time thanked them for being for Luffy when he needed them most. They, like when they had met Sabo and Ace, were shocked as to how their captain was related to such polite people.

"Alright, you guys dispel so the boss can know we're done and he just need to do his part." one of them said and in a poof of smoke they were all gone.

"The boss? Is that what you call the original?" Robin asked.

Everyone, Straw Hat, Whitebeard pirates and allies were all sitting around one another as the chefs of each ship had banned together in to cooking for everyone. It was getting late and they were all exhausted from getting sorted out and treating the injured after the war. A hot meal and a good night's sleep was what everyone need.

"Yup! He is the one that created us." he said.

"About that, how did he do it?" Usopp asked.

"Its just a jutsu-"

"JUTSU!?" all the males exclaimed

"Y-Yeah..." the clone sweat dropped at the hundreds of stars he saw in their eyes.

"I-Is he a ninja!?" Franky asked.

"Of course! He has to be one of the best like his parents dattebyo!" he grinned, getting a whop of cheers. Robin just giggled and Nami looked lost like most of the females.

"Where is he right now?" Zoro asked, being the first to met the blonde ninja. To think he was the first to met the ninja. He had something o stick to that perverted cook.

"He just left the room Ace was resting in and Sabo was there with him. I think he's heading to Luffy's room." he listed off.

"What a kind brother. I wonder how Luffy got such kind brothers." Franky cried. The clone blinked in surprised.

"Brother? Luffy isn't boss's brother. What made you think that." he said, getting confused to puzzled looks from them all, and Robin simply giggled.

"B-But he called Sabo brother." a random person said.

"Yeah. Ace and Sabo are his brothers but Luffy is his boyfriend." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

 **Yup! This is a Luffy x Naruto fanfic.**

 **Never seen one like this before so BOOM!**

 **Bet you never expected that ne?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be a bit shorter than the others, but it'll clear a couple things up. Hope you enjoy!**

 _"What a kind brother. I wonder how Luffy got such a kind brother." Franky cried. The clone blinked in surprised._

 _"Brother? Luffy isn't boss's brother. What made you think that." he said, getting confused to puzzled looks from them all, and Robin simply giggled._

 _"B-But he called Sabo brother." a random person said._

 _"Yeah. Ace and Sabo are his brothers. Luffy is his boyfriend." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"_

 **Now**

They all looked at the clone who was tidying up the area he had used. The Straw Hat crew-minus Robin-looked the most shocked if their bugged eyes and their hanging jaws were of indication. They just couldn't believe that their idiotic captain had some how managed to date this cute and adorable blonde. Their minds just kept going from 'Idiot Captain' to 'Cute Blonde' and some of their brains-Nami, Ussop, Frank and Brook-had melted from the overdrive. Chopper didn't understand what got them so freaked out, Zoro had spited out his sake and Sanji had already dropped his cigarette and the plate in his plate was next to follow.

 _'How the hell did Straw Hat bag up a hot blonde!?'_ was their collective thoughts, crew members or other pirate ships.

"Its nice to met you. Luffy had told me so much about you." Robin offered him a smile, making him beam.

"That's nice. Ah, my time is up. It was nice meeting you!" he flashed them a smile and poof in a smoke. When the Straw hats heard what Robin said, they all looked at her with eyes of betrayal.

"You knew?!" they yelled, making her giggle.

"We talk one night when I saw him staring at a picture and he told all about him. Luffy is quite fond of him. He actually becomes quite a different person when he spoke of his boyfriend." she smiled as she remembered the long night they had talked when she found him outside one night. She asked him who it was and told her enthusiastically all about the blonde named Naruto. Apparently he didn't want to be a pirate and she was actually surprised when Luffy had given up pestering him to join his crew, but her captain told her that he'd respect his wishes, though she believed there was more to it, but let it drop.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked at the raven sleeping there without a care in the world. It was about midnight right now and they had luckily created an antidote for the poison. His clones had managed to get out most of the poison and reviewing the rest of his memories, he noticed they had managed to help a lot of the injured pirates there. He also noted that the giant, Oars Jr was his name he learned, was all patched up and he just need to regenerate his leg. His thoughts started to drift to the last clone that had popped a couple hours ago and laughed at their shocked faces, especially Luffy's crew at the revelation of their relationship. He didn't know Luffy hid things from his crew. Oh well. They knew now. He brushed the raven's hair and smiled.

Now that he had sorted his shadow clones, he was able to start wondering what the hell had happened at MarineFord, He'd probably get a newspaper with all the details, but it would certainly be far from the truth. He knew very well that the Marines would try to add false information. The last newspaper he read was about Luffy punching a Celestial Dragon and his First Mate had cut one down. He wasn't dead, unfortunately, but badly injured. He wanted to know how that had happened. Then their crew mysteriously 'flies' away on their ship. That was something he had see was written a lot on the papers and even jiji had confirmed it was true when he asked him after he decided to 'talk some sense' into his grandson. Naruto knew very well that the old man went to go check on them, just as he knew that he had trained the four of them so they wouldn't be killed and stay safe while they were on sea. Gramps wanted them to be Marines, yes, but he was able to reason with him along with Sabo's art of persuasion (he was really good at that) to finally convince him to let them do what they wanted. He banged training in to them, usually leaving them a schedule that he would fix every time he returned. He still gave them their Fists of Love, but he himself didn't get any, probably because he had freaked out when he had first got one. The trauma he had gained from the villagers had acted up and after the boys told Garp about the treatment he received, he refrained from being to harsh on him

Naruto heard the room door open and smiled when he saw Sabo come in along with Ace. His eldest brother was perfectly fine after he checked him in his sleep. He had apparently slept right after he had left and from the looks from things, had just woken up. Naruto himself hadn't left the room in a while, his food having being brought to him. He wanted to be there when Luffy woke up.

"I see your finally awake? How are you feeling?" he asked them both as they pulled out chairs and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I feel perfectly fine." Ace grinned and flexed his arms to show his youngest brother.

"I was in a meeting with Oyaji and the other Commanders. You placed a seal around the village?" Sabo asked and he nodded.

"Hai. Although the Marines in these seas are pretty laid back and weak, you never know what could happen." he smiled, holding the sleeping raven's hand. The elder two smiled as they saw him do that. They well aware of their relationship and were complete alright with it. Besides, the blonde looked so cute and flustered whenever Luffy said things so bluntly.

"Anyways, they were asking why we never spoke of you before. I just told them that I had to speak to you first." Sabo said, taking off is hat and placing it on a nearby desk. This got them all tense. Naruto bit his lip and held the hand he was holding tighter. They were good people yes, but he didn't want risking Konoha finding him here. He like his life for the past years he was gone.

"Its been more than ten years since you were there. Do you think they might have forgotten?" Ace asked.

"Please. I'm the only heir to two of the most powerful clans in the Elemental nations and child of the strongest individuals, my father even being called the strongest in his time. I highly doubt they would have forgotten." he huffed, making the raven wince. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." he sighed.

"He's right. If its like the nobles here, then they won't stop. Remember how my father started sending people to get me after he found out I was alive? Then when he saw me affiliated with pirates he wanted me dead. They're trying to gain back their honor or whatever it is in their eyes." Sabo said crossing his arms.

When he was taken away by his family, Sabo had gotten on a boat and wanted to sail away to be free. Unfortunately, a Celestial Dragon was arriving that day and shot his boat. It was only with their combined efforts and some of the fox clan members that helped, that they had manged to save him and for Naruto to heal his wounds. Unconsciously, he placed he placed his hand over his eye, where there use to be a scar, but was healed due to Naruto's white chakra.

"Then we'll just have to beat them up, right?" a sleepily voice got them out of their thoughts. They whipped their heads to the bed and saw the seventeen year old pirate giving them a weak grin.

"Luffy!" they exclaimed happily giving him a hug, which he happily returned.

"Ace, Sabo. Where are we?" he said trying to seat up, with Naruto's help. He looked at the blonde and asked, "Are we dead, because I think I see an angel." he grinned at the blonde's flustered face with his brothers' laughs at the back.

"What's with you and saying such cheesy things." Naruto mumbled, looking down with a large blush. Luffy just laughed and brought him into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I missed." he whispered in his ear, having really missed the blonde. Naruto just pouted and buried his face there and then pulled out.

"And you come back half dead! Do you know how worried I was?! And how the hell did you get poison in you?! And then I hear you stormed Imp-mgh" his ranting was silenced when a pair of lips crashed into his. Even if he was angry, he still loved him, reckless and all. He wrapped his arms around his neck and felt his raven lover pull him closer, grabbing his head and deepening it. Luffy knew it was the only way to silence him and it was so much fun to do. Besides, he tasted really good too.

"Alright you two break it up. We don't want to see our younger brothers take themselves right here." Ace said, when they both heard moans. Luffy , with one more kiss, pulled away but still held his boyfriend close and stuck his tongue at them.

"Humph, then get out." he huffed, making Naruto giggle.

"Come on Lu, they were worried you know." Naruto smiled and moved up to sit on his lap, sideways with his head touching his chest. "Are you feeling better?"

"Of course I am! You were the one that healed me after all." he cupped his face, smiling at the blonde's blushing face. He placed gentle kisses on his face until they were at each other throats again.

"As much as I love seeing you both all mushy mushy, we have things to talk about." Sabo said gaining their attention.

"Yeah, like how did we get to Dawn island? How long was I out? And where's my crew?" Luffy asked.

"I used the teleportation seals Naruto gave me a while back, you were out for a couple hours, its just midnight and we were in the war earlier that day. As for your crew, they're here but asleep like everyone else expect a few." Sabo said.

"And us." Ace added for fun.

"Yes and us. Like I was asking before, Naruto are you going to tell them? You don't have to if you don't want to." Sabo said gently.

"I'll tell them at breakfast. They don't seem too bad and we haven't had any problems except for when the old man almost turned me to dust." he said after thinking about it for a moment.

"What!?" both raven males exclaimed, with Luffy holding him closer a bit possessively.

"It was nothing. I just took off the stasis seal and the last think he remembered was the war. Of course he'd react that way when he saw a new person." he waved them off. "Its alright really. He apologized and all and I never got hurt."

"Good, then you'll eat with us at breakfast. Oyaji is alright to move about tomorrow right?" Sabo asked.

"Hai. He did listen to me about not getting off of bed." he smiled, making all three shiver.

 _'Poor Oyaji/Old man.'_ they thought, knowing that he was threatened.

"Another thing." Naruto started, "I want to know what the bloody hell happened. And I want to know everything." he said seriously looking at each one of them. So they began. They did learn the hard way never to hide anything from the frightening medic.

Luffy went first. How they had finally reached Paradise and had to save his new friend Camie from being sold and how a Celestial Dragon had shot his other old-enemy-turned-friend Hatchen and he punched him. He vaguely remembered Zoro telling him something about attacking one, but he seemed to be a bit older than the one he hit. How they were surrounded by some machine named Pacifista that looked like a large man that they had encountered on Thriller Park, but because he had already began teaching Sanji and Zoro how to use Haki since he beat the logia user Smoker, they had managed to defeat him. Then how an Admiral had arrived that was also a logia and they had given him quite a good fight until Rayleigh had arrived and held him off. Once they managed to get to Sunny, they had used Coup-De Burst to get away from all the Marines. Then they had sailed from island to island until they reached the Island of Woman, where after some incidents, had them being accepted and the Empress having a crush on him. Although he didn't want to mention that part, he didn't have any other way around. The bloodlust rolling off the blonde was scary but touching for him to know how much he cared. Then he continued to when he found out about Ace's execution and his entire crew had agreed to come. Naruto mentally decided that they were good people to follow their captain to war. From then, Hancock had hidden him and had helped break him into Impel Down, even if his crew was against, only to be poisoned and wake up after Ace was taken away and with the combined strength with the prisoners and old enemies, he had broken out again. Going with his crew that was waiting for him some way they had went with the captured Marine ship and went to MarineFord.

Ace and Sabo had decided to take turns in their story. How Teach, or Blackbeard had stabbed Thatch at the back for the Yami Yami no mi fruit, only for Sabo to find him and immediately slap a stasis seal on him and then take him to the doctor, which he luckily lived. Ace then left to track him down, meeting Luffy's crew on the way and when he finally had Blackbeard, the baster had the nerve to asked him to join his crew. Ace of course had the upper hand, despite his logia being ineffective against his fruit due to training without his own Flame fruit for so long and using haki. But what shocked the three was that apparently Blackbeard had found out about Naruto and how he would be hunting him down. It was in his blind rage that Ace kept using his Flame fruit and his inability to check his surroundings that lead to his down fall. When he woke up, he was chained and being handed to the Marines.

At the end of their tales, Naruto was in tears at the thought it was because of him that all this had happened.

"Oh my god. I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare." Ace hissed, making him flinch. "I did what I did to keep you safe and I don't regret it. So don't think that its your fault because it isn't okay?" he finished off a bit gently, making the blonde.

"Anyways, I wanted to introduce you to Thatch and Haruta. We do all the best pranks on the ship. Of course, they became much more better when I taught them what I know." Ace said proudly.

"You mean what Naruto taught you." Sabo deadpanned.

"Don't ruin my moment Sabo!" Ace whined, making them all laugh.

"I have to show you my crew. You know I finally got a musician!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Is it that skeleton? He asked me to show him my panties, but I told him that I'm not a girl." Naruto laughed.

"That's good." was all Luffy said smiling, but the bloodlust radiating off him told them another story.

"Well, lets get some sleep. Makino said you shouldn't over work yourself Naru, so you better not." Sabo chided him.

"I do not." he huffed and pouted like a child making them laugh.

"Your sweet and ramen addiction is no better than Luffy's addiction to meat." Ace grinned.

"Shut up Ace! You eat just as much as the meat as he does, probably even more." Naruto defended, leaning into his grinning raven.

"Sabo's no better when it comes to ramen too." he added, and it soon turned into a friendly fight with words.

This is what they all missed. Being with on another, laughing sharing jokes, and just acting like the world doesn't matter. Because they had each other and that was all that matter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We finally found him." a man's voice said with happiness.

"What?! Where!?" a female said with hope.

"He's not in the Elemental Nations, but the toads said they had a way to revers summon me there."

"You better not lie to me you damn pervert!" she said shaking her fist.

"I would never lie about this hime." he said with seriousness in his eyes.

"I-I just want him back. I just want my godson back." she cried and he comforted her.

"You will, I promise and then we'll make it up to him." he said reassuring. He looked out to the once proud village he called home and saw how it looked no better than a dump. It need to be fix and only one person could make that happen.

Soon the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir would return.

 **So, that's a wrap. The next chapter will tell what exactly happened though I'm not sure if I'll be adding the ninja from Konoha in the next chapter. Hope your enjoying so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the harbour port for Fossha village was quite busy like yesterday. The villagers didn't feel threatened by this many pirates since Luffy was with them and they knew Luffy would never befriend anyone bad. What lifted all their spirits was when they saw Whitebeard walking about looking and feeling perfectly fine. They had rejoiced. What they were looking for was the Miracle Doctor and the ASL trio. Rina, who was going to check on Straw Hat along with his crew, were slightly surprised when they saw another bed was attached to the bed Luffy was sleeping on and there were all four boys there. Sabo and Naruto in the middle, with Luffy and Ace on the outside. They found it cute how they seem to all be piled on top of one another snuggling. Although they didn't want to break up the cute moment, but they needed to eat food and there were things that needed to be done.

"Ace, Sabo, you two have to wake up." Rina said, gently shaking them. None of them woke up, but Naruto did seem to move a bit.

"Naruto-sama, I'm sorry but you need to wake up please." she said again and this time, they heard a groan from the bed. She looked a bit shocked when his eyes began to flutter open, because it took forever to wake up Ace and Sabo, especially Ace.

"*groan* Rina? Is it morning already?" he yawned, wiggling out of the pile. "Wake up you three or else all the food is gonna be eaten." he yelled and faster than the others could comprehend, all three boys were up. The Straw Hats and Rina looked in utter bewilderment.

 _'Why didn't we say that before!?'_ they chided themselves. They three woken up boys saw the others in the room and then glared at the blonde who was looking back at them so innocently.

"What? There are a lot more people than usual, so its not a lie." he said. Luffy noticed his crew and smiled.

"Hey guys! Great to see you're alright!" he said happily. They smiled when they saw him perfectly normal, but then remembering his relationship they glared at him.

"How come you never told us about him?" Nami pointed at Naruto.

"Yeah. Its something big captain." Brook exclaimed.

"Right. and he's a ninja! Its not fair you alone met one!" Ussop exclaimed, with Frank and Chopper yelling 'Ninija' in the background.

"Eh? You guys already met? I wanted to show him to you." he pouted, hugging the blonde close.

"I'm not an object." Naruto said, his eye twitching.

"But your mine." the raven replied bluntly, making the blonde blush at his bluntness,

"I can't take this right now." he muttered, trying to ignore their laughter.

"Can you show us some of your techniques?" Chopper asked.

"Like shuriken?" Ussop asked.

"Or any jutsus?" Frank asked.

"I want to see a replacement." Zoro added.

"Or-"

"Hold it just right there!" Nami said, hitting all their heads. "Give him a break. He just woke up! Stop being insensitive and wait until he's at least freshen up." she scowled them.

"That's right you basters! Nami-swan is so kind and caring and the guy has done a lot for us." Sanji yelled, defending her. "Breakfast is ready by the way." he told the four who were still in their beds.

"Come you guys. I'm hungry too." Ace grinned, and threw them off the bed.

"ACE!" they three yelled as he smirked at them and ran away. They looked at one another and had this glint in their eyes that made the rest of the others in the room take a step back as they ran after him.

 _'Poor Ace.'_ they thought as they heard his pleas for mercy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Does everyone understand the mission? He is not to be hurt at all costs." a woman said strictly at the eight figures standing in front of her.

"Is he really the only one that can save Konoha?" one of them asked.

"Hai. Not only for that but its his home. We all want to apologize and ask for his forgiveness. You'll be called when its time, but for now be prepared and stay alert. You will be called in a moment's noticed understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they said and she nodded.

"Dismissed!" and they left. She looked out the village with a tear in her eye.

 _'Kushina, Minato, we truly failed your son, but hopefully he'll forgive us and come to our aid in our time of need.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast had finished and went by relatively smoothly. They were running low on supplies and the village itself was running low, but they had managed with the hunted animal meat they had eaten from the forest on the island. Some were assigned after breakfast to sail to a nearby island and get supplies.

Right now, all the Commanders of the Whitebeard pirates, Whitebeard himself, Luffy and Naruto were inside a large meeting room. The only person they were waiting for was Thatch, who had left, saying he was coming back in a minute. They were all gathered int he meeting room. They had all interacted with the blonde doctor that had saved their father's life and were quite happy with what they found out. He was kind and caring and he didn't boast about things or act high and mighty. Heck, he never asked for anything in return, which would be the opposite of what others would have done. They knew most people in his position would have made it a big deal and even demand things in return. He, however, had simply checked up on Oyaji once more before he fell asleep and then said he should be alright in the morning. Yup, they were indeed grateful.

"Sorry I'm late!" Thatch said, and he came in with a beautifully decorated cake in his hand.

"Ooo~ That looks good Thatch!" Haruta said happily, reaching out for the cake.

"Nu uh. This cake is for our adorable doctor." he said, placing it down at the said blonde's watering mouth. Naruto looked at the cake longingly and was shocked he had made it just for him.

"A-Are you sure? I feel bad that the others won't have any." he said, biting his trembling lip.

 _'How cute.'_ was the majority's thought.

"Of course! Its the least we could do for you. The woman you first came with said you like sweets." he smiled, happy to actually do something for the blonde. Like the rest of his siblings, he was frustrated that the blonde didn't want anything in return for helping them. Saving Ace was more than enough for him apparently.

"That's an understatement." Ace muttered and Naruto stuck his tongue at him.

"Makino never let me have too much sweet. Always saying something about having a sweet tooth." he pouted. "Thanks for the treat!" he beamed at the chief and began eating away.

"Mhm! This is delicious! And how did you know this was my favorite?" he said happily, munching away

"I'm a chief! Of course I should know what people like and dislike." Thatch said proudly, while the others sweat dropped at his lie. Some saw him ask the green haired woman, Makino, what the blonde ask. Besides, they too were asking her what he liked to make it up to him.

"No, Luffy, Ace you can't have any." he hissed, holding the cake closely. "Mine!" he snarled, making them blink in surprise.

"Come on Naru, don't mean~" Ace and Luffy whined, trying to take some.

"You guys, leave him alone. You know very well he won't give you." Sabo sighed. Clearing his throat, Whitebeard began once they had settled down.

"First of all, I would like to formally thank you for all what you done for me and my family. If it weren't for your medical expertise, I would have lost a lot of my children." he said, slightly bowing.

"Your welcome, though I see it as even. You saved my brother, despite knowing his heritage and gave me this wonderful cake!" he said the last part dramatically, then turned serious, "But I suppose you want to know why my brother's had never mentioned me correct?" he said and they nodded, anticipation filling each one of them.

"You said you were a ninja. The only ones I've ever encountered were those from Wano and one from the Elemental Nations." Whitebeard said, and their was a collective intake of breathe.

"The Elemental Nations? Isn't it impossible to get there yoi?" Marco asked. The Elemental Nations was completly impossible to get to due to the waters that surrounded it and a barrier that surrounded it as well. Its not known how the barrier had been placed there, but it has always been impossible to get there and vice-versa.

"It is." Naruto said, getting their attention, "But my father had a way to get me here, well my adoptive father. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of the shinobi village Konoha, considered the strongest village and he was considered the strongest leader. Feared in the other great shinobi villages, especially Iwa for decimating their army in a minute. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Princess of the fallen Whirlpool Village, first female ANBU captain and second Jinichiriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Feared as well in the great shinobi nations, especially Kumo." he said and looked at their blank faces. "Everything I said may have no meaning to you here, but back in the Elemental nations, its the biggest information that anyone could ever know." he said and briefly paused.

"You said 'Uzumaki'? Do you perhaps know someone by the name Arashi Uzumaki? He told me once that his people had found a way to get here due to their familiarity to the waters." Whitebeard asked before he could start again.

"I suppose that was the ninja from the Elemental Nations that you met?" Naruto asked with a smile as he received a nod. "Arashi Uzumaki is the name of my grandfather." he said. He had known of the secret way his people had created to get to the rest of the world. It was only due to the fact that they were away slightly cut off from the rest of the land that made it possible. Whitebeard's eyes widen for a second and then he laughed.

"Who would have guess? Your grandfather was a great friend of mine. I can positively say that he was stronger than Roger and I when we had our spars." he laughed, not minding the bugged eyed reaction from his children.

"Yeah so anyways. I said my mother was a jinchuriki a human sacrifice. I believe you all remember when I pulled out scrolls and poof something appeared?" he asked and the nodded, "Well, my mother had the same thing done to her, except, she had a buju, or a demon fox, that's about five times bigger than Oars, sealed within her." he said.

"So, your saying it was like...in her stomach or something?" Jiru asked.

"Yup. It was to keep a balance between power of the Five Great Shinobi villages. My grandmother, Mito Uzumaki was the first and she sealed it within herself. Anyways, the day I was born, a masked man kidnapped my mother and released the fox, only to start controlling him into attacking the village. My father was leader then and after he placed my mother and I in a safe house, he went to go battle it." he said.

"Did he defeat the fox?" Vista asked, getting a glare from Marco.

"Don't interrupt him yoi."

"Its okay, but no. You see the Kyuubi, like other buju are beings of pure chakra or energy for your understanding and you can't kill energy. So the only way he could have defeated it was re-sealing him again. Usually when a buju is released from their host, the host dies and since my mother already knew she was dying, she pleaded that he re-seal the fox into her so she can die with it. But like I said, he wouldn't die, but regenerate in a couple years, so my father had an alternate idea. To seal it within me." he said pausing to breath. Luffy held his hand and encouraged him to continue.

"My mother didn't want it sealed in me because of the life I would have. You see those who have buju sealed within them aren't see as the prison, but rather the prisoner." he said sadly.

"They saw you as the demon fox." Jozu stated and he nodded.

"My mother or grandmother's status wasn't known, which was why they had lead peaceful lives, but my mother knew that my status couldn't be hidden. My father was a naive man and foolishly believed that the village would see me as a hero and at the end, he sealed the fox within me. The seal he used required his soul as a sacrifice so it left me an orphan. There were a lot of people who died that day and when my status was announced by the previous leader who came out of retirement, and said that my father wanted me to be seen as a hero. The Sandaime believed that the villagers would honor his wish, because my father was quite loved by the villagers and praised as a hero, but sadly that didn't happen." he said, pressing his lips together and they saw how Ace's fire had reacted to his anger, Sabo's part of the table had cracks from his grip and Luffy looked like he was going to go on a massacre.

"What did they do?" Izo whispered.

"Three hours after the announcement, I had a total of a hundred and eighteen assassination attempt in my crib. What do you think the rest of my life would have been?" he gave out a strained smile. Everyone there, except the ASL trio, were completely shocked! 118 assassination attempts!? It was a child for heavens sake and a sweet child too! They all felt their blood boil at the thought of what he had to go through, because it wasn't that hard.

"Beaten, abused, neglect, tortured. That's how I can describe the first four years of my life. The sad part was, I didn't even know why. On my fourth birthday, I was kicked out of the orphanage and after another mob attack, that's when I found out. I met the fox, who told me his name was Kurama and he was beyond disgusted with the humans in the village. That was when he gave me my gift. The girt of healing." he said, taking another bite out of his cake.

"But wait, you were the child of the village leader that they all loved so why..." Namur asked, having taken a liking to the blonde. He didn't feel disgusted or freaked out when they had met and was kind and treated him equally. And from what he was hearing, he understood the oppression he felt. Naruto gave out a bitter laugh, one that didn't suit him they though.

"Everything about me was falsified. The higher ups believed that if the other villages found out about my heritage, they would want to attack the village and they were weaken so it wasn't good. My parents had left me in the care of people, but they had abandoned me, because apparently gambling, drinking and peeping on woman was much more important than looking after their godchild." he said, adding more fuel to their anger. "Anyways, we met and talked and he was all that bad. He was actually the very first to treat me kindly. Then a couple weeks later, an incident had happened." he paused when he saw a poof of smoke and out came a fox.

"Shuppo? What are you doing her?" he asked the fox, who looked panicked.

"Byakko-sama! Byakko-sama! Bad news!" he yelled, getting their attention as they forgot the fact that foxes shouldn't talk.

"What is it?" he asked, standing up, alarmed.

"They found you Byakko-sama! They found out that you're here and the pervert has gained the help of the sea toads to arrive here by reverse summoning!" he exclaimed and this got them all alarmed. Naruto paled.

"Pervert?" Blanceno asked

"His so-called godfather." Sabo answered angrily.

"I-Is he coming with a team? Perhaps others?" Naruto shook the blonde.

"Hai. His coming with a the clan heirs your age as well as your father's student." he said. Naruto dropped him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, getting ready to leave, only to be stopped.

"You're not alone Naru." Luffy said, looking him straight in the eye. "They'won't take you away from us, from me." he said with determination.

"He's right otouto. If they're coming then let them come. They'll have what's coming to them!" Ace said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"We're in this to together so you better not be thinking of doing this alone." Sabo smirked. Naruto smiled, with tears at the edge of his eyes. He brought them all into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Don't think you're doing this alone brat." Whitebeard's voiced boomed as he smiled, "I'm letting them take away on of my son's without a fight." he finished with a full out grin, having already decided this long ago. They-the commanders-all looked at him, with surprise, but it soon turned out to a full out cheering. They were so happy that their father had decided that, all loving the blonde.

"You can't have him a part of your crew! His mine!" Luffy hissed at the man, hugging his boyfriend securely.

"Is that a challenge brat?" Whitebeard laughed.

"Of cou-"

"Don't even think about fighting right now." Naruto hissed at both of them.

"Until I give you both a check up after this, only then can you fight. I want to be a hundred percent sure that everything is alright." he said.

"Then lets go now!" Luffy said dragging him out.

"I agree." Whitebeard said, having wanting to test his new body for a while now.

"Wait! My cake!" Naruto cried out, running back inside, but not before giving Thatch a hug, "You're my new best-est friend!" he said happily munching the cake.

"Don't worry little buddy. Now that apart of our crew, I'll make it all the time for you." he smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Do you know how much people had asked me to join their crew?" he sighed. "I don't want to be a pirate." he wailed.

"I'll always make you sweet things." the chief baited him. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You drive a hard bargain. I'll think about it." he said as they all walked out to the shore to test their powers, leaving only Marco with a twitching eye.

 _'Am I the only one who remember the tale he was telling us? And what the hell is this incident that happened yoi?'_ but followed nonetheless.

 **So, that's the chapter! This incident will most likely be revealed in the next chapter. I'm sort of debating whether or not Naruto should become a pirate or not. And if he does, well he'll obviously choose Luffy's crew. So that's his ninja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week Later**

"Naru-chan!~" said blonde turned around and paled.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled at the man in front of him.

"Aw~ Don't be mean. Aren't you happy to see me?" he said, rubbing his cheek on the blonde. Naruto gained and tick mark.

"Get lost! I don't need your annoyances right now!" he yelled.

"Waahh! Naru-chan! I thought I was your favorite uncle? Why are you so mean?" he wailed.

"You're my only uncle you dimwit." he said hitting his head.

"I thought we hit it off last time!"

"Leave." the blonde hissed.

"Ben~ Naru-chan is being mean again."

"Oi Akagami brat! You better leave my son alone with your pestering." Whitebeard laughed.

"*gasp* you betrayed me to him!? How could you!? Did he threaten you?" he said panicking.

"You dare accusing me of threatening the one that saved my life!?"

"Oh? So you did! Don't worry Naru-chan, your uncle will save you!"

 _BONK_

"Will you stop being so annoying!?" Naruto twitched.

On the sidelines, where everyone else was watching, Marco turned to Ben Beckman.

"I didn't know Shanks had a nephew yoi."

"Neither did we until a couple months ago." he blew out some smoke.

It had been a week since the pirates from the war had settled down on the island and most, if not all had fully recover from their injuries. True to the blonde's word, Whitebeard was indeed back at the strength he had in his prime and felt much younger as well, much to his family's happiness. Every pirate crew there had asked him to join their crew, but once the allied crews heard that Oyaji had already called him his son, they backed off. Luffy was a different story though. His crew was somewhat surprised at the different side their captain showed whenever the blonde was around but were happy for him nonetheless. Another thing that was going on was that everyone kept asking Naruto to show them cool ninja techniques, but he refused every time.

Right now, the Red-Force had docked on to the island and Rayleigh had arrived with them. The pirates were at a bit on guard at first, but seeing him now as well as the revelation that he was the blonde's uncle, made them relax. Naruto didn't learn about his uncle until a couple months ago when he decided to look at the Uzumaki family tree for fun once. When he had seen the name 'Shanks' he had remembered the name that Luffy would always mention. He had done a bit more research and after sending a blood relation seal-a seal that would help identify family members-and it worked! He was thrilled of the idea of having a living relative and fortunately or unfortunately, his uncle was a bit too excited too.

To the point the blonde wondered if it was worth it all.

"Anyways, why are you here? How'd you come so fast?" the blonde asked. Shanks just grinned and raised up a sealing paper and he understood. He had given his uncle, who thankful knew how to use chakra, the paper seals as well.

"Once I heard of the 'disappearing' act that the Marines said that the Whitebeard pirates had done, I knew they'd come here. As for Rayleih, well he was just taging along." he grinned and the blonde gave him an unimpressed look.

"Do I look like an idiot?" he deadpanned, making the red head sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Actually, I came to me the grandson of Arashi Uzumaki." Raylieh said, walking up to them as he stuck his hand out, "Its quite nice to met you Naruto. Your uncle has told me much about you." he said. Naruto smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"Its nice to met you as well Raylieh. I hope he hasn't been too much trouble for you." he asked.

"Hey!"

"Not at all, though he and Buggy did have their moments." Raylieh smiled.

"Traitor!"

"Well we Uzumakis are well known for making mischief." Naruto grinned.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Haha! Your grandfather told me the same thing. Its such a shame he isn't here right now." he said sadly.

"Perhaps you can tell me about him?" Naruto offered making the elderly man smile.

"That would be lovely." he said as they walked off deep with their conversation.

"Ben~ Why did Naru-chan ignore me again?" the red haired pirate asked sadly, sitting in a depressed corner, making his first mate sigh as he said his captain go further in depression with the laughter around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto! You have a call!" Makino came out of the bar looking for the blonde. Said blonde perked up and excused himself from where he was speaking with Rayleigh.

"Makino who is it?" Naruto asked, running up to the responder snail.

"Its Garp." she smiled and immediately everything seemed to have stopped

"Grampa/Shitty Gramps!?" the ASL trio exclaimed.

"Don't be rude! He was really worried dattebayo!" he scowled as he took the snail from her.

"He doesn't know we're here right?" Thatch asked worriedly.

"Of course he does." Naruto answered if he was an idiot, making him face fault.

"He knows!?" they all yelled.

"I had a guess he did. He did know of the teleportation seals that Naruto had given us." Sabo sighed. Naruto put his finger on his lip, indicating for them to be quite.

"Ohayo ji-chan! How are you?" he asked cheerfully.

 _"Ah Naruto! My favorite grandson! Always asking how I am."_ they could have sworn he was cooing, making them sweatdrop. _"I'm fine of course! Nothing can get your grampa down! How are you my boy?"_

"I'm fine ji-chan. Just had a number of patients over the past days." he said, ignoring the paled faces around him.

There was a pause until Garp finally spoke.

 _"I see. I hope they all made it alive? A lot of people with life threatening problems come to you all the time."_ he said softly, making the blonde smile.

Garp had understood what he was talking about.

"Hai. They're all alive thankfully. It wasn't something I couldn't handle." he grinned. Marco looked at the blonde and then the grinning ASL trio and smiled.

 _'So that's what they're doing yoi.'_ he thought.

"So, when are you coming here ji-chan? I'd think you'd want to come with the first Marine ship that enters from the Grandline." he asked.

 _"BWAHAH! The East Blue is seen as the weakest of the four blues. No Marine wants to waste their time there."_ he laughed as more and more people around him understood what was going on.

 _"I might come in three months thought, more or less. We'll be the first to arrive and probably the only. Not too many top Marines are from those seas."_ he said

"Well I'll be waiting for you ji-chan. Makino and I will make sure you have a large supply of crakers waiting." he smiled.

 _"Yup! My favorite grandson alright!"_ he laughed. _"Thank you so much for not being a pirate!"_ he cried, making them sweatdrop.

"Its alright ji-chan. I think one of us should give you a break." he smirked at his siblings and boyfriend, who was either glared at him or huffed.

"Well, I have to go now. There I couple things I need to catch up on. See you soon ji-chan and stay safe." Naruto said and then hung up.

Whitebeard smiled at the information they had received as did the others. Garp at notified them in code that the Marines still didn't know about their location. His new son-even though he refused to be called though he (Whitebeard) was quite adamant about it-had relieved Garp of telling him that Ace had survived, lifting a burden on the elderly man's shoulder. He had seen the distress that was on his face, even when he ran, aiming to kill the magma brat, had it not been for Sengoku.

"Who the hell are you calling trouble!?" Ace said, bringing him in a head lock.

"Ouch! But its true! Not all of us can give him headaches. He was really put down before you know Ace. Almost killed the bastered too." the blonde pouted, as the older Fire user let go, knowing he meant about the war.

"And what's this about not being a pirate!? You're already apart of our crew!" Haruta grinned, swinging her arm over his shoulder.

"Nu uh. He's apart of mine." Luffy hissed, circling his arms around the younger blonde and bringing him close, making said blonde sigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing anchor! Of course Naru-chan is apart of my crew!" Shanks, who had gotten out of his depression when Garp was talking, exclaimed, grabbing said blonde

"Our crew!" Haruta yelled grabbing apart of the blonde.

"Mine!" Luffy hissed, unwilling to let go.

"My nephew!" Shanks exclaimed as they all played tug-a-war with the poor blonde.

"Enough!" they turned around and saw Makino glaring at them. She walked up to the dazed boy and gently patted his back in a comfort manner.

"There there Naru-chan. You'll continue staying here and help me at the bar and have the normal life that you always wanted. A life that made your grandfather happy." she gently whispered.

"Makino!" they all exclaimed and she glared at them, especially Luffy and Shanks.

"You both know very well what would happen if he were known." she chidded them both, making them look at her determined.

"Right! You know very well." Naruto nodded with a smug tone, looking at them with a smirk.

"So, you're not becoming a pirate because of Garp yoi?" Marco asked.

"More or less. But I don't want Konoha to find me either." he whispered.

"You never really finished that story." Vista said.

"I didn't now did-" he stop mid way in what he was saying as he flicked a kunai a certain direction. Following where it was headed, they heard a clink noise and it fell to the ground, indicating it was blocked.

"Honestly, I would have thought you wanted to capture me when I was alone. Does Konoha really think that they can capture me in broad daylight?" he sneered at the hooded figures that had came into view. Everyone that didn't know about the story that was interrupted, was kind of shocked of his rude behavior all of a sudden.

"How did you know we were here?" one of the hooded people, genuine surprise in their voice.

"It wasn't really hard to sense you. Were you even trying?" Sabo hissed, standing in front of the blonde protectively alongside Ace and Luffy, who was behind the blonde, hugging him from behind. Sabo and he was pretty sure a lot of others had felt them with their haki. Naruto sighed. He could fight dammit not a damsel in distress!

"What do you want from my brother?" Ace snarled, a wall of fire coming in between them. One of them stepped forward, his hands up in surrender.

"Hold on, we're not here to fight or anything." he said but the others weren't convinced.

"Says the one in hoods. Remove them if what you say is true." Sabo said, stopping Ace from speaking. They each took off their hoods, revealing them to be teens the same age as Naruto, along with a man with grey hair and another elderly with white hair. When Naruto saw the man with grey hair, he growled and looked at him with so much hate.

"What do you brats want from son?" Whitebeard asked, walking over to the small crowd that was getting bigger each and every time.

The group from Konoha had consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya the Gama Sanin, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikmaru Nara, Chouji Ackimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburmare. Their mission was to bring Naruto back to the village to that they could gain back their glory. However, none of the clan heirs really remembered Konoha in its 'glory days' as they had been told. All they could remember it as was a dump that they lived in that kept on going worse from the war they were battling. They just wished to live normal lives and were determined to bring the blonde back, though they weren't sure as to how he would help regain their glory. Now seeing the large man, as well as the other people there, they were wondering if they could even get out alive, forget about their main objective.

"We're here on orders of our Hokage Tsunade Senju from Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Shikamaru began as he unrolled the in his hand. "By orders of the Godaime Hokage Tusnade Senju, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is to return to his home, the village Konoha. Upon arrival, his inheritance as well as an apology will be given to him along with the best teachers to help with his train-" he was cut off when he heard laughter and turned to see the blonde laughing at him so hard along with a red haired man and soon everyone there joined in.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Kiba shouted, enraged.

"Do you really think I'll let you people take my nephew with you? You sure have some nerve showing yourself here after everything you made him go through." Shanks snarled at them, drawing his sword as he stood in front of them all. The heirs didn't understand and neither than Kakashi, but Jiraiya did.

"Y-Y-You..." he stumattered.

"I don't like seeing you either Jiraiya." he hissed.

"Do you know him Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked politely.

"H-He's Kushina's older brother, Shanks Uzumaki. Before the fall of Uzushio, he was hailed a prodigy from what Kushina told me." he said, a bit pale from the couple of times he had seen the man when he was younger.

Even then he was terrified of the young boy.

"Konoha has a lot to explain for the treatment my sister's child went through. You should know how Uzumaki are towards their kin." he growled, tightening his grip on his sword. Seeing that it was getting them nowhere, Shikamaru sighed.

"Look, you either come back peacefully, or else we'll have to drag you back." he said, as they each got into a fighting stance.

"Even if you take him back, its not like anything would ever change." Nami said, wondering if they were normal.

"Nami." Luffy said, in a seriousness that took her aback, "They have people there, people that would just change his memory, making it so he lived in the village all those years and that everyone was kind to him, the complete opposite of how things really were." he said darkly, holding the blonde tighter. Nami and her fellow crew members gasped at what they could do. That and the hidden message, that the blonde didn't have a good time during his stay at the village. No wonder they were all protective about him.

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto grinned, stepping out of his protective walls. Turning his head, he told his brothers, boyfriend and overprotective uncle, "This is my fight. Stay out of it."

"But-"

"No buts! I can handle this on my own. I'm not the frightened and scared little boy you knew long ago, okay?" he smiled and they agreed.

"Anything happens and we're jumping in." Ace said and he nodded. Naruto flicked his wrists and two kunai's appeared in his hands. Placing them in reverse, he looked them in the eyes.

"You have a mission don't you?" and with that the battle had began.

 **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke exclaimed, aiming the justsu at the blonde.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullet."** he yelled, cancelling the jutsu. Just in time, he moved back, avoiding a hit from Hinata along with shadows he knew was from the Nara clan.

"Why don't you just come back peacefully? Konoha is your home isn't it?" Ino said, desperately trying to get into his head. His eyes harden as he rushed to her.

"That hellhole is not my home!" he exclaimed, but his path was blocked by Chouji.

 **"Human Boulder."** he yelled, charging at the blonde.

 **"Rankyugan."** he said, sending him back with a bloody slash.

 **"Fang Over Fang!"** Kiba and Akamaru said their technique as they headed for the blonde. Having no time to block it he took to the sky.

 **"Genppo."** Naruto was now, much to their amazement, walking on the sky.

 _'How is he doing that!?'_ the Konoha shinobi all thought. Naruto looked down and saw a swarm of bugs heading towards him. Getting down to the ground he made a couple hand seals.

 **"Lightening Style: Electric Shock."** and all the bugs either swarmed away, or were electrocuted dead.

"Naruto please, we jus-" Kakashi began but was cut off by the look of hatred he got from his sensei's son, making him cringe.

"You just wanna what? Use me as your test dummy for that assassination jutsu of your Inu?" he said darkly, making him stop in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Y-You-"

"Its not hard to forget the man my parents spoke so highly of in their journal, only to have him stab them in the back." he growled and then looked at Jiriaya who was closing in on him.

"You're no better Ero-sennin." he said.

"I know we messed, but we want to make it better. Just give us a chance damn it. Don't you see we're trying to make amends!?" he said furiously.

"Lets not forget something Jiraiya. You are the ones that need me, not the other way around." he said and then whispered, **"Soru."**

 **"Rasengan!"** he said, planting the blue ball in the white haired man's gut. Looking back slightly, he saw the rest of the shinobi attacking him all at once.

 **"Amendment Attacking Chains."** he yelled, attacking them all with his mother's famous chains as they erupted from his back.

As the battle went on, all those who didn't know the blonde before hand were awed at his fighting ability. He was not just an excellent doctor, but a great fighter too. Though all the men there only had one thought in their minds, if the stars in their eyes were any indication.

 _'A real ninja fight! How cool!'_

"Say Sabo, I was meaning to ask if you know what happened from the time he stopped off in his story yoi." Marco asked, gaining some of their attention, while the others were too glued on the fight.

"Oh, you mean what the incident was?" he asked, fixing his hat, his eyes not once leaving his youngest brother.

"I've been to ask to. It seemed to trouble him when he was going to speak about it, so I never asked." Fossa said. The commanders and even Whitebeard moved a bit closer to hear.

"Ah, you see the seal that his father used to hold the Kyuubi was a seal that was designed to never break. The reason as to why he wanted his son to be seen as a hero was because the seal got its strength from positivity and love, the complete opposite of the Kyuubi's natural intent. But due to the negativity he received from the day he was born, the seal weakened." he explained.

"I would have thought the brat's father would have had a counter measure to ensure nothing had happened." Whiteberad thought.

"Actually he did have a a failsafe just encase something happened." Sabo said, but his attention turned to where Ace yelled Naruto's name and saw the blonde fall into the raven's arms

"Ace, what happened?" he asked, looking at the shinobi from beyond the fire wall that Ace created.

"I don't know. He just fell!" he panicked.

"What did you people do to my nephew!?" Shanks asked them threateningly as he walked to them.

"H-he's alright. Ino just entered his mind." Hinata answered, before something could happen.

"He'll be alright right?" Haruta asked, worried about her new younger brother.

"Yes, he will." Shino answered. They had began advancing to take the blonde, but Jiraiya raised his hand.

"Stop. We'll wait until Ino wakes up. We can't fight all of them." he said, pointing to all the people there that were ready to defend the blonde. He had to give his godson credit, the boy sure knew how to gain people's respect.

"Don't worry Lu, he'll be alright." Sabo said, seeing the distress in the boy's eyes as he pulled his blonde close to him.

"I-I know its just-"

"We all wanted to Lu. But you know very well how he is when he's made up his mind. He's no better than the rest of us." he reassured him and then turned to the others.

"Now where was I. Ah yes, so the seal did have a failsafe. It was his parents. They had added a bit of mental chakra into into the seal in order to fix it if anything happened."

"Wait are you talking about Naruto's seal? I didn't know Minato did that." Jiraiya muttered,

"Of course you didn't. Peeping on woman and writing smut was far more important that your godson." Ace snorted, wanting to badly beat the man up, especially the grey haired man. He was on his wits end on him.

"But if Yondaime-sama was suppose to fix the seal if it had ever weakened, why didn't he?" Shikamaru asked. They were all well aware of the story of how the beast had escaped the boy's seal but how it happened was still a mystery. Maybe now they could get answers.

"How did the Kyuubi escape from his seal?" Sasuke asked, getting curious looks from Sabo and Ace since Luffy was busy holding and muttering things in the blonde's ear.

"You mean you don't know? A mob had attacked him-"

"A mob?! Why would do they do that?! He's Yondaime-sama's son!" Kiba yelled.

"You mean you really don't know about the abuse that he went through while he was int he village?" Sabo asked in disbelief and they shook their heads. Abuse? What the hell? They all turned to the grown-ups, who had their heads down.

"Yeah and this bastered used some assisnation technique on his four year old sensei's son." Ace snarled at the man, wanting to jump him so bad. Sauske looked at his sensei.

"You used Chidori on your sensei's son?!" he whispered, his eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise and shock.

"I-I didn't know he was his son!" he cried.

"Bullshit! Anyone can tell. How many Yamanaka have his type of blonde hair? None!" he exclaimed. "So all that shit about abandoning comrades and being worse than scum was all just a facade!?" he yelled, enraged.

"Forget that, he was four for heavens sakes! Who in their right minds does that?!" Kiba yelled as they others looked on beyond disgust.

"I wonder if our parents had a hand in this?" Shino pointed out, making them sick at the thought.

"Y-You don't think so, do you?" Hinata stuttered.

"I hope not." Shikamaru said darkly, filing it away and asking them when he had a chance.

"Wait if Yondaime-sama was supose to fix the seal, why did the Kyuubi still escape?" Chouji asked the question that they were all wanting to know. Before Sabo could answer, they heard crying form the blonde female that was in the Nara's arms and he tried to console her as she cried. At that time, Naruto began to groan as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Naruto!" Luffy whispered, giving him a deep kiss.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything right?" Ace asked, checking him over.

"No, I'm fine." he smiled and then looked at the crying blonde in front of her.

"What did you do to her?" Shikamaru asked, concern in his voice. Ino, without a warning, knelled on the floor bowing and kept saying sorry over and over.

"Ino, what's gotten into you?" Chouji asked, sitting besides her. She flung into his chest, still crying.

"I-I saw everything. It was horrible. How could they do that to a little boy!" she sobbed harder.

"W-What did you see?" Jiraiya asked.

"Beating, abuse, torture. It was horrible! Yondaime-sama and his wife were angry." she said, her sobs lessening.

"W-What do you mean they were angry? Did you see them?" Kakashi asked.

"He appeared to fix the seal, both he and his wife, but when they saw how their child was treated by the people they trusted they..." she drifted off, making them a bit worried.

"They what Ino?" Sasuke asked, getting tired of the waiting.

What she said, left every person from Konoha completely shell shocked and the pirates nodded in satisfaction. A look from Naruto confirmed what she said was true.

"Yondaime-sama willingly unleashed the Kyuubi on to the village."

 **Yup, he did that! Honestly I hate the fact that Minato is so forgiving and all. I also noticed in a lot of fanfics have him asking or pleading Naruto to forgive the village when he wants to get revenge, but Kushina is always with her son in the revenge fanfic. Check out this fanfic by salrah called 'Minato's Revenge' its really good. There should really be more fanfics like that out there. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Ino looked around at the white mindscape she had entered. She could tell that he was pretty healthy mentally and decided to take control.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said to her and she saw Naruto appear.

"Naruto?" she asked and suddenly, she felt herself chained on the ground.

 _'W-What is going one? I should have control of his mind.'_ she thought.

"This is MY mind Yamanaka. You don't really think I'll let you take control?" he said with an amused smile and with a snap of his fingers the chains were gone.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, standing up. "Nevermind that, why won't you go to Konoha?"

"Follow me. I want to show you something." he said as he walked to a door that had appeared, and seeing no reason to not follow, she followed him. When she entered the room, there hundreds of orbs, memory orbs she knew. This must have been the room where he kept his memories.

"I never really did get you're name." he said.

"Its Ino. Ino Yamanaka." she said friendly and he hummed.

"I will show you my life in Konoha, up to the point I left and at the end, I want you to be honest with me when you answer this question: Would you have gone back?" and before she could say anything, she was shown everything.

Ino saw the memory of his his parents, so happy to have him born, only to have it taken away by a masked man who took the Kyuubi out of Kuhsina, his mother, something she didn't know. She saw how the Yondaime was at his wits end and had to use his new born child as the new vessel. She saw how his wife begged him not to and how he said to have faith in the village.

How even when he was on the verge of death, his wife already dead, she saw him the Great Yondaime Hokage cried like a little child at the thought of his child growing up with any of them. How he wished Naruto good luck in life and he hoped he would forgive him for the burden he was given.

How even after death, the protective grip the blonde Hokage had on his son was too strong that it took the Sandaime and and a couple of ANBU to remove the baby from his grasp. That was how much he loved his son.

But then the horrible tragedy began.

Ino had cried when she saw the people calling for his death. How the Sandaime had hide his heritage to prevent assassins from enemy villages from coming in. It was smart she thought, but what about those in the village.

She almost went into shock when she saw her own father along with the rest of the clan leaders beating up the blonde boy when he was what, three? Only for her father to 'erase' his memories, something she realized couldn't happen due the Kyuubi within him at the time.

How the doctors refused him help, and how the Sandaime had to kill a couple of nurses and doctors and threaten others for his survival. She almost laughed when she saw him meeting with the Kyuubi, laughing at the irony at how the great fearsome beast was much more kinder than anyone in the village. How he healed his host, took care him by changing his nightmares into happy dreams.

She then saw the day that the Kyuubi was unleashed. How a mob had cornered him and after they were...finished with him, some of the shinobi took him out of the village and much to her disgust had almost raped him until a large chakra had pushed them back and more and more came out, forming the Kyuubi again and saw how it was demolishing the village.

"I'll stop you there for now." Naruto said, coming to her view. Ino just ran to him and hugged him, apologizing for everything, especially what her father did.

"I already knew you were his daughter Ino, just like I know that the rest of the clan head's children are here too." he smiled, glad that someone from Konoha saw it his way.

"Then why..." she trailed of and he laughed.

"I'm not going to hate you just because of what your parents had done. What they do is on them and what you do is on you." he said. "Let me show you how the Kyuubi was unleashed." he said, and they walked a bit.

A memory had began.

"Naruto!" a blonde haired man and a red haired woman yelled as they ran to their child who was on the floor of their mindscape.

 **"YONDAIME!"** a red chakra burst and hit them, making them stumble back. Looking properly, they saw that he was holding onto one of the Kyuubi's tail in fright.

"Kyuubi! What are you doing to my son? Naruto get away from there!" the Yonadime yelled in worry.

 **"Me? Why don't you see what you're precious village did to him!"** he said and with a flick of his tail, Ino saw them stumble back and after a couple moments, both were crying.

"Sochi!" the red haired woman, Kushina cried, running to her son, giving the scared boy a hug.

"G-get away from me! Please don't hurt me. Please!" the four year old cried and Minato fell to the ground, crouching besides his son, hugging him as was his wife.

 **"They won't hurt you kit."** the Kyuubi said, making him a bit less tense.

"They won't?" he asked a bit skeptical.

 **"No, they won't. Kit these are your parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."** he said.

"My...parents? The Yondaime sealed you into his own son?" he whispered and the tears on both parent's eyes added on.

 **"Kit, let me show you something."** the Kyuubi said and placed a tail on the little boy's forehead showing him the love they had for him. When he removed it, Naruto burst into tears and hugged his parents. Both parents hugged him and repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over, still hugging him.

 **"I don't want to ruin things, but the seal in breaking and the shinobis that are dragging the kit have horrible intentions."** the Kyuubi brought them out of their reunion.

"Intentions? What do they plan on doing?" Kushina asked, Minato still hugging his son.

 **"They plan on...violating him.** " he said with disgust.

"Oh my god, how could they do that!?" Kushina wailed, holding her family tighter. Minato looked murderous. A thought then came to him.

"Kyuubi, is there a way that you could remove my child from the village?" he asked, and they-Kurama and Kushina-gave him a bizarre look, while Naruto looked hopeful.

 **"Out of the village? I could take him back to my summon relam. My people wouldn't mind him if I vouch on his behalf. I AM their ruler."** he said proudly. **"However, I did try it before, but the seal is preventing me from doing so."** he said with a hint of sadness.

"The seal? Is that all that's preventing you?" Minato said and the fox nodded. Kushina's eyes widden.

"Minato, you're not really going to...?"

"If I were to removed the seal, could you leave behind some of your chakra ensuring his safety and take him with you?" he asked and both of them look shocked.

"Tou-san, Kurama said that I'll die if he is removed." Naruto pouted.

"Yes, but I can tweak the seal from here. If he's willing to leave some of his chakra behind, then he'll be set free."

 **"What about your village?"** the Kyuubi asked in still utter belief.

"That place stopped being my village the moment they had the thought of hurting my child enter their heads." he scoffed with so much venom that it made Ino shudder.

"Minato..." Kushina began.

"You saw it Kushina. You saw how everyone we cared about turned their backs on him, on us. Everyone we saved. You're not telling me you don't want this-mgh" he was cut off by a pair a lips.

"They deserve to burn Minato." she smirked and he smiled.

 **"Ku ku ku. To think they made their beloved Yondaime hate them this much. I'll gladly take this deal."** Kyuubi said.

After that the memory changed and showed her of how he woke up in the hospital room filled with flowers. How, the nurses who refused to heal him before, gushed over his ever need. She found out through the memory that his heritage was revealed to the public now that he didn't have the Kyuubi within him.

She saw how her father and the other clan heads had smiles on their faces and started introducing themselves to him as if they had never met. Her blood boiled when random people started appearing, claiming to be an uncle or aunt but remembering seeing the same said uncles and aunts in some of the mob attacks she saw.

Then she saw Tsuande Senju was there and Jiraiya the Gama Sannin along with Kakashi, trying to get to know him. And Naruto? She saw the boy act as if everything was okay, though he didn't associate with them until he had departed.

"Why didn't you yell, scream at them? Tell my father and the others you know what they did?" Ino asked as she turned away.

"Trust me when I say I wanted to. I wanted to kill every single one of them, but I was four and I didn't have Kurama with me. They could have easily changed my memory and I would have stayed in the village with backstabbing people. I didn't show my hatred to them out right, but I did say that it would take time for me to adjust. I used the Sandaime's death as an excuse." he said.

He didn't outright hate the old man. He had seen that he had tried his best, but his father said he was a weak old fool if he took orders from civilians who apparently had no business in the ruling of a shinobi village. He told him that the Hokage always had the final word. He could very well tell that his parents hated Sarutobi, and the old man had died right after announcing his heritage and told the people of their mistakes. He had crumbed to his injuries and his old age.

"Come on. Everyone else is waiting for you. I hope this changed your mind." he smiled at her.

"It did. I'll try to stop my fellow clan heirs to stop. Since I've seen everything, I have a technique that I can show others what I can see. Is it alright if I were to show them?" she asked and he nodded. Ino ran and gave him a hug.

"I would have loved to be your friend. Even after everything, you still picked yourself up and carried on. You're really strong." She smiled at him.

"I had Kurama with me and then I found my brothers and then a boyfriend. I feel accepted here and loved. Konoha might me my birth place, but this village, this island is my home."

 **End of Flashback**

Complete silence filled the entire area as the Konoha team looked at Ino is disbelief. She didn't really mean that...did she?

"This isn't funny Yamanaka. Minato would never do something like that." Jiraiya exclaimed, not wanting to believe that about the boy he saw as his son.

"The same way my parents believed that their friends wouldn't betray them?" Naruto snarled.

"In exchange for his son's survival outside of Konoha, Yondaime-sama let the Kyuubi free. He chose the survival of his son over the survival of the village, something he said he should have done from the start." Ino said an then looked at her fellow classmates.

"Our...parents. I saw them too." she said sadly, tears beginning to form.

"I-Ino, you're not saying..." Chouji said as dread filled them all.

"They did Cho. And what's worse is, my father would 'erase' his memories, but he didn't really erase them. The Kyuubi's chakra interfered." and they all gained a dark look.

"I can't believed his!" Kiba exclaimed, punching the ground, not wanting to believe that his mother would do such a thing.

"Its quite disturbing." Shino said, his bugs buzzing around him. Shikamaru was quite, but the tightening of his hands until it drew blood made them understand his anger.

"W-Was my mother apart of it?" Sasuke asked, a bit shaken and she nodded, making the blood drain from his face.

His mother told him how she was friends with the Yondaime's wife, sisters even and to think she did that?

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not continuing this mission." Ino said, shocking the elder shinobi, but not those her age.

"I agree." Hinata spoke up softly.

"I don't want to be apart of the people that would condemn Yondaime-sama's son any longer." she said and one by one they each agreed.

"W-What! You can't just stop in the middle of a mission!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Says the man whose willing to stab his sensei in the back." Sasuke bit back.

"Look, we all made mistakes but we're trying to make amends!" Jiraiya cried.

"You can do that without us." Shikamaru said, giving him a dark look.

"None of us are going to take part of this mission. If you want to clear your guilty conscious, then you can do it on your own." he said and they all sat on the side.

The pirates just watched their conversation and were quite happy-those who knew the fll story- at the fact that some of them had minds and thought. Sabo smiled as he saw the rebellion, but he and Ace got into battle stances when they saw the grey haired man and the white haired one give up trying to talk to the others and turn their attention to them.

"This is still my fight you know." Naruto sighed, shooting a chain out of his hand and handling like a whip, aiming to hit them, but it hit the ground instead.

"You inherited your mother's chakra chains." Jiraiya commented.

They ignored him.

"How about this, you take the pervert but you let Ace and I deal with the masked man okay? We've been wanting to 'meet' him for a long time." Sabo said, tightening the grip of his staff. Ace smirked, his fire dancing around them.

Naruto just sighed as Luffy stood up.

"I'm helping too."

He knew there was no arguing with the three. Once they made up their minds, they were sticking to it. He should know, he was the same as them too.

"Fine, but only this once." he huffed, getting a grin from the older two and a kiss from his raven.

Jiraiya and Kakashi both looked at one another and saw that talking wasn't going to work. Konoha had reaped what they sowed, but they weren't going down with out a fight. Besides, they were each legendary for their skills. What could a couple kids do?

With that thought, they got into their respective fighting styles, not knowing the beating they were going to get would effect them for the rest of their shinobi lives.

 **Sorry for the long wait. I finally got motivated after many months. Yes I know, but the writer's blocking is really annoying. Anyways, I had this sudden passion to right Harry Potter fanfics, so I might send out a new story based on it. Probably a crossover. Still not sure, but look out for the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
